


We Complete Eachother

by no_sushi4you



Category: Naruto
Genre: But also, Different perspectives, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Implied future polyamory (because they're children), Kinda canon compliant, M/M, Mentions of Haruno Mebuki, Mentions of Hyuuga Neji, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Not much plot but a lot of fluff, Slice of Life, Soulmates, sweet beginnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_sushi4you/pseuds/no_sushi4you
Summary: "When you meet the people you're fated to be with, your heart becomes a little more full."The four soulmates meeting for the first time from differing perspectives.(I've been sitting on this fic for two years. Yikes.)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	We Complete Eachother

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the thing with the four soulmates and two of the people are the "morning couple" and the other two are the "evening couple". Usually the morning couple pair with the opposite with th evening couple but for this I just wanted all of them to to be together despite that.  
> This is probably just a one shot, but they kiddos meeting for the first time.

_**Cherry blossom** _

Sakura is five ('almost six, kaa-san!') when she sees a wisp of black hair from the corner of her eyes. Immediately, her heart begins to pound as she quickly turns to catch sight of raven locks once more. Green meets black and she blushes immediately while bashfully raising her hand in greeting as the boy nods his head shallowly in response while still maintaining eye contact. There's a look of wonderment in his eyes that causes her heart to speed up once more.

The pastel haired girl can't help but find the red stain adorning the boy's cheeks endearing and she wants to walk over to him. Unfortunately, she can hear her mom calling her name and so she, reluctantly, turns away and runs to where her mother is. Green eyes that mirrored her own light up in relief as she throws herself bodily into her mother's awaiting arms.

"Oh! Sakura-chan, you gave me such a scare! Where were you?"

Sakura smiles up at her, a front tooth missing as she looks over her shoulders, hoping she can see the dark haired boy again but the lunch crowd has started and there are too many bodies to see properly. She deflates a little before perking back up in the way that only children can.

"I was next to the fruit stand, kaa-san! I saw a boy with dark hair and pale skin and my heart started feeling weird!"

Mebuki blinked in surprise before smiling and scooping her daughter up. Ruffling pink hair, the older Haruno woman begins the trek back to their house even as Sakura continues to babble on and on about how the boy at the market caught her eye.

____

The next time Sakura goes out to do errands with her mother, she notices a boy who shines like the sun. Her steps slow as she blinks in wonder; she can practically feel her heart warm. Just as she's about to start walking again (because kaa-san reprimanded her once they got home the last time she had fallen behind at the market-- even if it had been because she had seen her evening boy), blue eyes pin her to the spot and she gulps. She's only six years old; and yet, she's found two of the three people she's destined to be with.

Shyly, she waves at him and she feels her cheeks heat up as the boy who had been eyeing her suspiciously brightens and grins. She almost cries because her heart feels so full and Sakura wants to go to him and wrap her tiny arms around his middle but she's being pulled away from this part of the market by her mom who quietly tells her to stay away from the boy with the sunshine grin. The tiny girl isn't sure why her mom tells her to stay away from the boy, but she does know that he's hers. With this in mind, she resolutely decides to find out all that she can about the boy with the clear eyes and warm smile.

Before they can get too far, Sakura throws one, longing look over her shoulder as she keeps eye contact with the boy who's destined to be an important part of her future. She hopes that he can read her eyes, hopes that he knows that she's going to find him again because he's now hers and she's his and even though they might not be destined to fall in love, she still knows that she'll love him no matter what.  
___

When she finally meets the person who's supposed to hold the last piece of her heart, Sakura is nine and hiding in the schoolyard behind a cluster of bushes next to the swing that she sees the sunshine boy-- Naruto, occupy frequently. She rubs her forehead where Ami had aimed a rock and hit her because even though Ino stood up for her, the blonde wasn't always around. 

The tiny academy student stifles her sob before tensing as she hears rustling in the bush in front of her. The pink haired child is ready to flee, muscles tensing and jaw clenching as sweat forms at the base of her neck.

Just as Sakura prepares her body to flee, an unfamiliar head of hair pops into the bush. Apple green meets pearlescent white and now she can feel her heart thundering for a completely different reason. Gulping, Sakura can't seem to catch her breath as the snow white skin of the girl in front of her turns completely red.

She knows that she should say something, maybe ask why the shyest girl in the class is sticking her head into random bushes, but all she can do is stare at the Hyuuga heiress in front of her. Green eyes take in everything about her, from the other's cute button nose to the twigs that are tangled in her bangs. Sakura swallows thickly around her tongue before giving the girl a shy but nervous smile.

"H-hi."

"H-hel-hello."

That stuttered greeting causes Sakura's heart to swell with affection and all she wants to do is protect the girl in front of her for as long as she can. This was her evening girl and already she knew she would love her until the end of her days. She gives gives a small smile before introducing herself.

"I... I'm Sakura. Ha-Haruno Sakura."

"I-it's ve-very nice t-to meet you, Har-Haruno-san. My-my name i-is Hyu-Hyuuga Hinata."  
__________  
_**Dandelion**_

The first of the three that Naruto met was the girl with pink hair. He caught a flash of pink in the market after he'd been kicked out of a nearby store for trying to buy a different shirt (because white got dirty too fast and was too noticeable) but to no avail. Knowing that people were more likely to try to sneak up on him in public, the tiny boy constantly kept his guard up and so he knew the exact moment someone's eyes landed on him and took notice.

Looking up defiantly, he glares before coming short as his cerulean eyes connect with bright green. The blond can't help but to compare them to the shiny green apples he's seen for sale in the market. They always caught his eye when he passed the fruit stalls.

The tiny girl lifts her hand at him in greeting and Naruto gulps as his heart starts to race. Nobody's ever acknowledged him like this and he can't help but feel hopeful that maybe he can finally have someone to call a friend. He grins widely and he sees the girl across the street turn a bright red and something within him stirs at the reaction that he's pulled from her. 

He wants to talk to her and make her laugh, wants to show her all the cool hideouts that he's found after ditching the ANBU detail that keep watch over him. He wants to do so much with her but in the end his body sags in disappointment as she's pulled along; though, he perks a bit when she throws a look over her shoulder, back at him. She seems sad that she has to go and Naruto wishes that he could chase after her but he knows that will bring too much attention and even though he's still a child, he knows that the attention he attracts will end in bruises and scratches. It's with a heavy heart that he just watches the head of pink disappear before he slinks back into the alleyway right before one of the vendors can notice him.  
___

The second time he feels a strange tug on his heart, it's when he's at the park closest to the Hokage tower. Saru-jiji always tries to have lunch with him around this time and so Naruto makes sure that he's easy to spot while also being out of the way.

He's currently in the process of attempting to build something that resembles a sand castle when a ball suddenly flies into the west wing of it; though really, it's nothing more than sand being piled on top of more sand. Indignantly, Naruto shoots up from where he's sitting and glares at the culprit behind the demolition of his pride and joy.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!"

He shouts this and doesn't care that he's garnering looks of disgust and irritation from some of the parents in the park. The blond had spent a whole ten minutes on his castle, imagining what it would be like to live in it with the girl with the pretty eyes from the market. He's so fired up that he almost doesn't realize that his heart has started to pound for an entirely different reason as his eyes connect with onyx.

He trails off and can feel the steam that's been building up suddenly escape and he just stares dumbly at the pale boy who had gone paler at his outburst. He almost apologizes but the next words out of the other boy's mouth just cause him to explode once again in anger.

"It's not like I ruined anything, Usurakontachi."

"WHAT'D YOU SAY, TEME?!"

Naruto is ready to jump the boy who's just insulted him, but he feels someone lay a hand on his shoulder and he sees how the other boy tenses even though he, himself, looks up while grinning. He knows this smell and warmth and so he ignores the evening boy and starts to talk Saru-jiji's ear off.

Right before he can fully get into telling the old man about his day, Saru-jiji interrupts him and makes him apologize for his outburst. He doesn't want to but knows that the old man won't let him eat until he has.

"Sorry."

He gets a grumble in response but by then he's already moved onto the next thing on his agenda. Turning to face Saru-jiji, he grabs the old man's hand and rushes out of the park towards Ichiraku; though, right before the other boy is out of sight, Naruto looks back and purses his lips in thought before huffing.   
___

The third and last piece of his heart that he meets is a shy girl with hair so black that it shines blue. 

It's the first day of the new school year at the academy and he sees a group of civilian born students surrounding a fragile looking girl. At first, he thinks that he shouldn't get involved (everybody hates him and he's sure things will just get worse if he interferes), but then he snarls and rushes all three of them after hearing their taunts of 'freaky eyes'. No one should ever be bullied-- especially for something they have no control over.

The encounter ends in him being knocked out and waking with a black eye and a missing tooth but Naruto doesn't care because the girl he'd rushed to protect is hovering and he thinks she might be an angel. He grins at the tiny girl as he puts his goggles back onto his head and he has the sudden urge to make her smile. It's not nearly as intense of a feeling as he got from the boy at the park or the girl at the market. It's softer and something starts to bloom in his heart slowly even as he rushes into the academy as the teachers bring everybody in from the snow.

Right before he gets to the entrance, he turns and smiles cheekily, "ya know. Your eyes remind me of the snow, really pretty, dattebayo. Anyways, don't listen to them bullies!" And with that, he turns back around to head inside because as pretty as the snow is, it's too cold to be out too long without a scarf!  
____  
_**Hydrangea**_

The first time he saw the morning girl with the green eyes, Sasuke had been in the market with his kaa-san. He'd been trying to pay attention to what she and the vendor were saying but a flash of pink in his peripherals caused him to turn in order to find the cotton candy hair.

Sasuke gulps as his heart stammers as he finds himself staring into the greenest eyes he's ever seen. She's so pretty and he's sure that everybody in the market can hear his heart beating now as she shyly waves at him.

The tiny Uchiha has to keep from responding enthusiastically as he remembers his chichi-ue's words of how he had to, "be an example to the masses of how an Uchiha conducts themselves properly". Sasuke didn't quite understand what he meant, but he knew that Itachi-nii was usually subdued in public and so he gave a shallow nod back even as he felt his cheeks heat up. He can't believe he's already met one piece of his heart.

Before he can decide on whether to interrupt his kaa-san or not in order to meet the morning girl, she turns away and Sasuke has to keep from calling out and rushing over to her. He worries his bottom lip and feels pain in his heart as the pink haired girl is slowly obscured from his line of sight by the other pedestrians entering the marketplace. He hopes that next time he sees her, he can find out her name.  
____

The next person he's destined to be with is the Hyuuga heiress apparently. He notices her at one of the festivals that his chichi-ue has organized in the Uchiha district when he's seven. Sasuke isn't really sure what makes her stand out from the crowd but he feels something settle in his bones, something that feels oddly like relief? (He doesn't quite have a handle on identifying his emotions, but he feels this way when Itachi-nii comes back from missions.)

He barely keeps from shaking his head to clear that thought as he catches her eyes. He can't give a reason for it; however, watching the blush bloom onto the Hyuuga's cheeks made him want to smirk like Shisui-baka sometimes does. This is the girl who's supposed to help him level their morning partners' energies and he can already feel a sort of fondness for her creeping in and settling.

The two share considering looks even as the heiress avoids direct eye contact with him. They seem to come to a decision at the same time though as they both nod at eachother before both turn away in order to enjoy the festival with their respective families. Sasuke absently wonders what his chichi-use will say once he finds out the Hyuuga is going to be his compliment.  
____

Sasuke finds his morning boy in the park on a random day. 

The day starts out innocuously enough but soon his mood declines as his aniki is sent off on another mission even though he'd been promised a day of training. His kaa-san had sent him off to the park and Sasuke decided to take a ball he'd received from one of his cousins for his sixth birthday.

Kicking the ball here and there, Sasuke became irritated at how unfair it was that he never got to see his older brother anymore. Still thinking about it, Sasuke accidentally put too much strength behind his latest kick and cringed when he heard someone yell, "hey! What's the big idea?!"

The young child flinched and was about to apologize but came short at seeing blue eyes glaring up at him. At a loss for words, Sasuke looks down at the... castle (if you could consider a lump of sand on more sand a castle) that he had 'ruined' and scoffed.

"It's not like I ruined anything, Usurakontachi."

"WHAT'D YOU SAY, TEME?!"

The reaction that his words garner causes Sasuke to want to keep egging the blond on. The pale boy wants this sunbeam to only look at him and so he crosses his arms over his chest and looks down at the blond. His heart is pounding in his ribcage and he just wants to learn everything that he can about the boy with tanned skin and whisker markings on his cheek.

Sasuke wants to reply but is caught off guard as Hokage-sama himself walks into the park. The evening child's thoughts come to a screeching halt as he looks between the morning boy and the military leader while trying to understand how the two know each other. Faintly, the pale boy hears the Hokage tell the more tanned boy to apologize and he does. Sasuke mumbles an apology back, but by then the other boy is dragging Hokage-sama out of the gate and Sasuke feels yearning in his heart even as he chances a glance and notices that the boy who radiates warmth looks back and all Sasuke wants to do is puff his chest out. He hopes that he'll see the other at the academy.  
___  
_**Iris**_

She meets the first of her heart while attending a festival in his clan's district. The lanterns strung along the walkways cast soft shadows and Hinata finds everything so beautiful. It's her first time outside of her own compound since her attempted kidnapping almost four years ago and she's apprehensive, but she can also feel the excitement bubbling within her. The heiress can practically feel her heart soaring as she takes in all the different sights, smells, and sounds.

It's an hour into the festival when she feels someone's eyes on her; they've been pinning her down for the past five minutes and she can feel her hands turn clammy. Heart stuttering in her chest, she turns slowly and meets the intense stare of the second born son of the Uchiha head.

It feels as if fire has just rushed through her veins and she looks at the other pale child carefully. Her wet nurse used to whisper tales of the old gods to her as she fell asleep, about how some people were meant to be four in a body before being split apart in fear. She had been told that the mark residing above her heart would fill in color as she meets each piece of it. She's sure that the place where this boy falls is colored in and she looks away while blushing at the thought.

Carefully, she raises her eyes after her heart calms a bit; she makes sure to avoid his eyes even though she so wants to get lost in their depths. His eyes reminded her of the night sky of a new moon, fathomless and dark, but also calm and reassuring. Instinctively, Hinata knows that he will grow into a person who can be trusted and who can be counted on. 

After her scrutiny of the other evening child, she nods at him just as he does to her. Just as she's about to gather up the courage needed to walk over to introduce herself, she hears her father call for her. He's been tense all night because spies could be anywhere and being around their rival clan does nothing to soothe his frazzled nerves but instead exacerbates his ire.

Reluctantly, Hinata turns from the boy with deep eyes and walks slowly and carefully to where she sees her father standing. Most of the Uchiha give herself and her clansmen a wide berth so it's fairly easy for her to reach the Hyūga head in a timely manner. Absently, she wonders when she'll be able to see her evening partner next even as she reaches up to hold her chichi-ue's hand.  
____

Her father informs her that she is old enough now to go to the academy with Neji-nii-san. On the walk to the schoolyard, she starts to wilt more and more as people turn to look at them. Anxiously, she fiddles with her fingers and has to keep from crying out in alarm as her cousin immediately abandons her and three older children start to approach her.

They throw taunts and jeers at her and she wilts even further into herself as tears begin to form in her eyes. One boy laughs and starts a chant of 'freaky eyes' and she has to hold back a sniffle even as she hears someone snarl from a few feet behind her. Before she can even have a chance to worry that another bully has entered the fray, white eyes take notice of a flash of yellow. The next thing she knows, a blond boy is standing in front of her and yelling at the three other children.

The encounter ends up with the three bullies running inside even as her savior groans from where he's been pummeled into the snow covered ground. Gulping, Hinata makes her way over to him and picks up the red scarf that one of the boys had yanked from the blonde's neck.

He tells her that it's no problem and let's her keep his scarf as he rushes inside. Right before he reaches the entrance, the morning boy turns and gives her a smile that she's sure could melt even the thickest of snows. Her face turns completely red as he assures her that her eyes are pretty and she just nods while holding the ruined scarf to her chest. She belatedly realizes that she doesn't know his name and that she's also late for her first day of school.  
____

The moment she locks eyes with the final piece of her heart, it feels as if the colors around them have become twenty times more vivid and bright. The heiress can't help but become more flustered as the pink haired girl in front of her gives a shy greeting.

"H-hi."

"H-hel-hello."

Her heartrate speeds up even more at hearing her morning girl's voice. A million thoughts race through her mind as the two girls continue to stare at eachother. Swallowing thickly, Hinata wonders if she should introduce herself first. Before she can make up her mind, her morning girl's voice cuts through her thoughts.

I... I'm Sakura. Ha-Haruno Sakura."

Sakura. Haruno Sakura. It's a fitting name and Hinata can't help but wonder if her parents are artists or poets. There's a sense of poetry behind her name that the tiny heiress can't help but appreciate. The small smile that Sakura gives her entrances her and at that moment, Hinata wants to know everything about her Sakura. 

"I-it's ve-very nice t-to meet you, Har-Haruno-san. My-my name i-is Hyu-Hyuuga Hinata."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this. Idk if I should split them up into four separate chapters. What do y'all think?


End file.
